


Punish Me

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Play, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>'When are you getting home?'</b> it read. Dean soon typed a response.</p><p><i>'I'll be home in about a half an hour,'</i> Dean replied, wincing at the time span in front of him. Before he could put his phone back in his pocket, another buzz rang through his hand.</p><p><b>'But Dean, I've been very bad,'</b> Castiel began. Dean felt his dick twitch in his slacks, though he tried to ignore it.</p><p><i>'Babe, I'll be home soon, can't you just be a good boy for me and wait a bit?'</i> Dean questioned. This time it took a few moments before another text came in. </p><p><b>'Daddy, please, I need to be punished,'</b> Castiel continued. With that, Dean was gone, collecting his papers, fumbling out the door, and trying to hide his growing erection.</p><p><i>'I swear to God, Cas, if I have to keep leaving work early...'</i> Dean texted back as he shook his head, finding his way to his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven was, 'Dom / sub' so this happened and it's a little different from what kind of BDSM i usually write because WARNING there is use of the words, 'whore,' 'slut,' and etc., during their play and i know that some people don't fancy that shit so just wanted to let ya know but aaanyways i went out on a limb with that and i got lazy so there isn't too much aftercare but i tried okay so don't kill me !!

Dean Smith rubbed his temples, his eyes closed as he tried to block out the idea of the hellacious email he was to send to an Executive Manager at a rival company of Sandover’s. His day was nearly over, and he figured if he procrastinated hard enough he could do it in the comfort of his home or even tomorrow.

He sighed as he brought his hands down to the keyboard for what felt like the fiftieth time. Just as he was about to check his watch, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He grinned, thinking it was a perfect excuse for a distraction. He reached into his pocket, finding his boyfriend, Cas, as the caller ID. 

**'When are you getting home?'** it read. Dean soon typed a response.

 _'I'll be home in about a half an hour,'_ Dean replied, wincing at the time span in front of him. Before he could put his phone back in his pocket, another buzz rang through his hand.

 **'But Dean, I've been very bad,'** Castiel began. Dean felt his dick twitch in his slacks, though he tried to ignore it.

 _'Babe, I'll be home soon, can't you just be a good boy for me and wait a bit?'_ Dean questioned. This time it took a few moments before another text came in. 

**'Daddy, please, I need to be punished,'** Castiel continued. With that, Dean was gone, collecting his papers, fumbling out the door, and trying to hide his growing erection.

 _'I swear to God, Cas, if I have to keep leaving work early...'_ Dean texted back as he shook his head, finding his way to his car.

Dean and Castiel had been together for years, and shared a certain kind of relationship. It was Castiel who had initiated it a while ago, and since then the two had built on it. Castiel had met Dean when he was doing an internship at Sandover, and it was his crystal blue eyes that caught Dean, and still did everyday. Especially when he was on his knees, looking up at Dean. Castiel did have a habit of calling Dean, 'Daddy,' when they were playing, even though the age difference between him and Dean wasn't too great.

Just as Dean thought he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled into their driveway, and walked the steps to the door. Once he shut it behind him, he dropped all his stuff down, throwing off his jacket, and eyeing the house. "Cas?" he called out. Castiel emerged from the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing. Except a black collar. And that was the thing he had done, he had put the collar on himself, something he was strictly not allowed to do. It was Dean who always put the collar on, never Cas.

Dean clucked his tongue, looking at Castiel, who was already half hard, and looking down at the ground shamefully. Dean thought of a punishment for a moment, figuring that a good spanking would do. But now that he saw Cas like this, all timid and vulnerable, he would definitely need to fuck him. "Go upstairs and think about what you've done. I'll be up to punish you in a bit. Can I trust you to not touch yourself?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Castiel nodded aggressively. "Alright, go," Dean demanded, watching Castiel walk to the stairs, padding up them, and going into the bedroom.

Dean debated how the scene would work out. Maybe some rope bondage, maybe he could fuck Cas' face. There were endless options, so he sat down on the couch, and thought through them all. With a final sigh, he rose from the couch, rolling up his sleeves. He climbed the stairs, taking his time, and when he finally reached the top of the stairs, and turned the corner he found Cas sitting on the floor, abiding by the rules of not going on furniture unless allowed. "Why'd you put the collar on?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorway. Castiel looked down, but Dean corrected him as he began speaking. "Look at me when you answer my question."

"I- I was hard and I was thinking of you because I wanted you so bad. But I didn't want to interrupt you at work, so I tried on the collar. But I felt so bad about it, I h- had to tell you," Castiel explained in a meek voice. Dean walked slowly forward, brushing a thumb over Cas' cheek.

"Sit on the bed for me," Dean demanded, wandering over to the closet to grab rope. Castiel scrambled on the bed, sitting eagerly as he watched Dean place down the rope and whip. Dean caught the glint of eagerness in Castiel's sparkling eyes and shot it down with a raised eyebrow. Castiel ducked his head in submission, and Dean nodded, pleased with with nearly symbiotic relationship the two had when they played. "Bow," Dean instructed simply, and Castiel got onto all fours, then put his face to the cool sheets, displaying his ass as though it was all Dean's. Which, to each of them, it was.

Castiel didn't question Dean when he took Castiel's arms, and placed them together behind his back, the rope sliding intricately through them. Castiel trusted Dean, he knew that Dean would make him feel good, and by feeling good he would get to feel a little pain too.

When Dean was done, Castiel felt him stiffen behind him, then brush a thumb over Cas' already red, still wet from earlier, entrance. "And what do we have here?" he asked calmly, slipping a finger in easily to elicit a shiver from Castiel. "Has someone been playing with themself?" he questioned as though the answer wasn't obvious. Castiel, shy and nervous, was at a loss for words before Dean's hand came down harshly on his upper thigh. "Answer me right now," Dean growled, and did that not only make Cas harder.

"I- I told you, I was hard and I wanted you so I- I fucked myself. I fucked myself on a fake cock to pretend that it was yours," Castiel admitted quietly. The air paused before Dean's hand was coming down hard on Castiel's ass. 

Castiel held back a whimper, and waited to hear Dean chastise him. "You know who does things like this? Who fucks themselves and keeps it a secret, who doesn't tell?" Another harsh slap of skin across skin. "Little sluts," Dean growled through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Castiel whimpered, and he was only rewarded with another couple of smacks that had his skin blossoming pink, and his nerves tingling in pain.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Dean simply told him, bringing his hand down again. "You're gonna have to be punished hard and good," he said sternly. Then, he bent down near Cas' ear, whispering into the shell of it. "And I bet you like it too. You like when you've been a naughty boy, you like it when Daddy hits you _hard,_ " he said coolly, slapping Castiel's ass again, this time even harder, and Cas couldn't hold back a whine in the back of his throat. "I see that hungry cock all hard, aching to be touched," Dean stated with a smile. "But not today, not when you've been a bad, bad boy." 

He landed another hit, and another, and another to Castiel's ass, and each one was different, bringing pain and pleasure to Cas until he was dizzy from the sensations. "Daddy, please," Castiel begged, his muscles sore from the position, his ass burning with pain. Dean pulled back to sit on his heels, stroking a hand over one of his cheeks before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I can stop. Perfect color, nice and red," he began with a light smack that made Castiel jump. "I think you know where you belong now, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Daddy, yes, I do," Castiel replied eagerly. Dean pursed his lips, then sighed.

"Well, I guess I can fuck my little cockslut while you're all tied up, can't I?" Dean proposed, and Castiel sighed with relief because this was what he had wanted all day. 

"Please, yes, please, Daddy," Castiel pleaded. Dean smiled, pressing a thumb to his rim. 

"Beg for me, baby, tell me what you are," Dean murmured. 

"I'm a whore, a little slut, and I want your cock, want it so bad, I've been waiting all day, Daddy, want it, please," Castiel begged. Dean grinned, slipping two fingers into Castiel with ease.

"Good boy," he praised, rubbing his fingers over Castiel's prostate.

"Ah- ah, oh God," Castiel groaned. The sensation was sweet, so sweet that he swore he was going to come on Dean's fingers alone. And Dean knew that, so he reached a hand around, gripping the base of Castiel's cock just as Castiel felt knots tightening in pleasure in his lower belly. 

But Dean didn't stop, he kept on massaging Castiel's prostate, holding his cock to cut off his orgasm. Castiel let out a whine, squirming where he was, overstimulation beginning to take over. Dean smirked, running a hand over his hip. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked in a calm voice when Castiel let out a loud whimper. 

"Too much," Castiel whined. 

"Aw, but you love having things in this tight little hole," Dean cooed with a harsh thrust of his fingers. Castiel yelped, then groaned, his legs shaking, wanting to give out, his whole body thrumming from the overload of sensations. Castiel was still dizzy, the words coming from his mouth unplanned and uncensored.

"But it's too much, Daddy, I wanna come," he groaned. Dean simply smiled, moving his fingers at a teasingly slow pace.

"You gotta be a good boy first though," Dean told him. Castiel sighed, and immediately stilled, biting his lip to hold back noises. Whenever Dean said, 'good boy,' it meant no moving or whining, just letting Dean take him in silence.

Castiel stilled for what felt like hours before Dean took his fingers away, and let go of Castiel's cock. Dean grinned, stroking Cas' thigh. "What a good little slut," Dean cooed, and Castiel smiled a bit at the praise. 

Dean slid off the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, throwing all his clothes aside until he was completely naked before climbing back up on the bed, this time with lube and a condom. He didn't even bother fingering Castiel more, Dean figured he was already good to go. "Look at you, all nice and stretched out. You like it when I just slide into you, don't you, baby?" Dean asked, tearing open the condom packet and pouring some lube on his fingers.

“Yes, God, yes” Castiel replied, filled with anticipation as the mattress shifted, and suddenly Dean was there, sliding all the way in with a groan.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Dean told Castiel, running his hands along Castiel’s thighs and sides. The pain from the spanking bristled as Dean thrust into Cas, but he barely felt it after a few thrusts, all he felt was the amazing feeling of Dean, his hands holding his hips, pulling them back towards Dean. Castiel didn’t hold back any noises either, he let Dean know just how much he was enjoying himself; especially when Dean hit Castiel’s prostate.

“Fuck, right there, Daddy,” he moaned, and Dean brought Cas’ hips back down onto his own with a great force.

“That’s right, moan for me you little whore,” he snarled, and Castiel groaned at just his words. Dean seemed pleased, his hips grinding down faster, his pace quickening. “You like when I call you names, don’t you?” Dean asked Castiel in a gruff voice. And it was true, it was something that got Cas off. Sometimes Dean was hesitant when Castiel asked him to call him filthy things, but Castiel relished nights like this one where Dean didn’t hold back. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Castiel replied in a broken tone, trying his best to fend off an orgasm he could feel nearing. 

“But I bet you love cock in your ass even more,” Dean growled, and Castiel let out a string of, ‘yes.’’ “But you would take it in your mouth too, wouldn’t you? Mmm, bet you’d suck me off, and you’d just beg for more,” Dean groaned.

“I’m a cockslut, Daddy, I know, I’d take you anywhere, I’d swallow you, let you fuck me, anything, Daddy, anything,” Castiel breathed out as Dean’s hips grew more erratic, and his breathing quickened. 

“Fucking right you are, bet you could even come on my cock, you could let it all out without a hand on you,” Dean supposed. 

“Please, yes, Daddy, want to so bad, please,” Castiel begged. Dean simply laughed a hoarse laugh behind him, then gripped him tighter.

“You let Daddy come first, baby, then I’ll let you come.” 

But it was barely worth it because less than a minute later Dean was spilling his come inside Castiel, and Cas was biting the sheets to muffle a groan as heat overtook Dean. “Come, come now baby, c’mon,” Dean ordered, and on command Castiel came with a shout, his legs still shaking from staying in that position for so long.

Immediately after Dean pulled out he took the collar off of Cas, then undid the ropes, checking Castiel for any injuries, hurrying to bring back some water and a candy bar. “What do you want, tell me,” Dean said softly, making sure that Castiel wanted to be touched before they began aftercare. 

“Just come cuddle with me,” Castiel said, drawing Dean closer with a sated smile. Dean smiled back, kissing him softly, and stroking a hand through his hair.

“You did so perfect for me, angel, you did so so good,” Dean murmured. Castiel smiled at the praise, blushing a bit.

“Really?” he asked a bit timidly. Dean gave him another kiss, then nodded.

“Cas, you were absolutely perfect. You did an amazing job, angel,” Dean replied, and Cas snuggled closer to him with a yawn.

“Will you get the lotion Dean? You practically spanked my ass raw,” he told Dean, and Dean kissed his forehead, getting up to grab it from the bedside table.

“Sorry, babe, I guess I went too hard on you, huh?” Dean said apologetically, getting Cas to crawl onto his lap. Castiel grinned a bit, looking him in the eye.

“Dean, I wasn’t the only one who was good. I loved everything that you did, every bit of it. And you did a good job with the names today,” Castiel told him, wincing as Dean brought down a hand covered in lotion.

“I didn’t hurt you or go overboard or anything?” he double checked. Castiel shook his head, his eyes closing as he felt Dean’s hands travel up his back, kneading into the tense skin. 

The two sat in silence for a bit as Dean’s hands found the planes of skin on Cas’ body, relaxing him until he was falling asleep in Dean’s lap. “You wanna sleep now, angel?” Dean whispered, and Castiel nodded with a soft smile. Dean put everything away, then tucked Castiel in, following suit, and giving him a kiss.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel murmured as his eyes closed. Dean smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you too, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought if it was good, or bad, and you also may be thinking safeword wise and yes yes of course they have a safeword but neither of them had to use it during the scene and i couldn't quite find a place in the fic to put it (and i'm lazy) so that. yeah. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
